An erotic story
by TheDusky
Summary: A pretty nice porno story. Make sure to review!


An erotic story

Just a story I felt like writing. You already know what's in it by looking at the title.

David was walking towards Dalila's hotel room, with Dalila herself walking with him. He looked at her, her blonde hair that reached a few inches below her shoulders. She was a thin girl and he was wondering what she wanted to tell him at the hotel room. He had known her for about four days at his stay at this hotel. They had met at the bar the hotel owned and since then, they had been dating since.

They reached the hotel room. Dalila slipped her shoes off and walked towards Daniel.

"You know, you have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen."

"Um, okay, thanks I guess." Daniel was not used to women flirting with him like that. He got slightly nervous. Then, he saw her jump onto the left side of the bed that was in the room.

"It's cold here, want to hop in too?"

He saw a mischevious smile on her. He started getting REALLY nervous.

"Um…."

He soon got into the bed with her, and he felt her lower body under the sheets with his lower body. Just then, he felt a small kiss on his cheek.

"Dalila, what are you thinking?"

She just giggled, and buried her lips onto his. He was VERY surprised by this, but soon felt the surprise go away as he kissed her back, her tongue caressing his, her bare feet rubbing on his ankles and soles.

He looked at the woman lying next to him, her brown eyes, her small anklet, her yellow hair, her beautiful face. He saw her smile as she kissed him again. He then saw her undoing her shirt and pants, revealing her underwear, which came off too. She was COMPLETELY naked. He then took off his clothes, and he too was naked under the covers. They both snuggled for a bit, and Dalila giggled when ever his erected penis would touch her body.

"You want to?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"Yes, yes."

Daniel mounted himself on top of her, but he made sure his manhood didn't enter her. She kissed him on his cheek, and he felt her tongue lick his skin. He entered her.

She moaned a rather loud moan, as did he. He looked at her, her eyes closed from the unimaginable pleasure. He kissed her on her lips again. He began the thrusting.

With each thrust, he could feel her meeting them by moving her hips every time he went down. All he could her was the sound of the bed rocking, the sticky sound of him inside her, and the constant "Mmmmhhhhh…..mmmmmh…" sound that they both made. Being uncircumcised, his VERY sensitive penis was moving everywhere inside her vagina, and he felt the pleasure on his penis's head.

He felt her feet caressing his feet, in a small effort to play footsie with him. This effort made his penis pulse from within her.

His fluid starting to come. He felt it slide into his penis and soon, it flooded her. She disconnected her lips from his and nearly screamed from the pleasure. He himself nearly screamed too. Their orgasms lasted for about nearly thirty seconds. He looked at her. She looked at him. She smiled. She kissed him again on his lips and giggled. He soon got off her.

They were both snuggling together in the bed. His penis was still erected, but not as much. They both kissed for a long time. Then, he did something rather "weird". He got out of bed, still naked, and went towards her feet, which her sticking out from the now messy sheets. He looked underneath the soles, where he saw that her feet were rather dirty, since she usually spent a lot of time on her bare feet. He put his finger on one of them and started to tickle it. She laughed as he did this. He then did something VERY "weird". He opened his mouth and licked her dirty feet. He felt the taste of her feet along with the dirt on his tongue. It tasted good. He then pressed his erected cock on her feet, and felt some remaining semen erupt onto her feet. He then got back next to her. What she did next surprised him. She got out of the covers, and onto him in a 69 position. He saw her vagina an inch from his face. He then felt her mouth envelope his penis. He heard a very quiet "Mmmmmmmm" noise come from her. He felt her sucking it. It felt VERY good. He felt himself ejaculate some into her mouth. He looked into her vagina and licked the outside of it. He felt her moan a little bit, then she got off of him and into a doggy position. He knew what to do.

He injected his penis into her ass. They both moaned. Dalila started giggling as Daniels penis moved inside her rear. It felt different, but good.

She then laughed as he ejaculated into her again, with his fluid tickling her from the inside.

They both laid next to each other, Dalila on the left, Daniel on the right. They both kissed even more, and fell asleep.


End file.
